


Hold Me Tight

by Anonymous



Series: Hold Me Tight:Trilogy [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Personal Growth, Personality Swap, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, True Love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I was now in front of the door, suddenly he started leaning in my way I backed away and was hit with the door we were now centimeters away from each other's faces again. my heartbeat doubled and I felt hot and nervous he got something out of his pocket it was the key card and he swiped the key card machine with it and the unlock noise was made. I then turned my attention back to him he was now looking down at me as I looked up at him we were still centimeters away. I could really sense and feel the sexual tension between us and before I knew it my lips were reaching for his, they finally landed on them at first his eyes widened with shock but then his hands made their way to the sides of my face and he pulled me closer and we started kissing passionately it lasted I don't know how long before I realized what was happening and pulled away." Sorry" was the only thing I could say before I opened the door and made a run for it into my suiteTaehyung meets Yoona at university, they don't make a good first impression although she falls for him. She later discovers there is more to him as she finds out the reason why he doesn't want her around. Her life completely changes she finds out about his multiple personality disorder,
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Ji yoon, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Violet - Relationship, Yoona - Relationship
Series: Hold Me Tight:Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151606
Collections: BTS Fanfictions





	1. Chapter 1

## Description & The Cast

**Description:**

Kim Taehyung is the son of Kim Yong Kwang and Ahn ji-woo and is the heir to Cozco electronics the second-largest electronic company in South Korea that has many branches. Taehyung is sent to England to go to university to learn Accounting, Business, and Music by his father 15 years after his mother's death and 13 years after his brother's death. When in England Taehyung meets Yoona who is a half African and Korean student who is majoring in Art, Business, and Accounting as well. Yoona falls in love with Taehyung at first sight and will soon discover Taehyung's multiple sides and personalities and the roller-coaster that is his life.

Find out what is in store for Yoona and Taehyung as time goes on

😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊

Characters:

**☆ Kim Taehyung as himself and his personalities**

**☆** **Yoona** **Milton as Iman Chanel**

**☆Kim Namjoon as himself**

**☆Kim Seok jin as himself**

**☆Min** **Yoongi** **as himself** ****

**☆Jung Hoseok as himself**

**☆Park Jimin as himself**

**☆Jung Jungkook as himself**

**☆Nam** **ji-eun** **as Im Nana**

**☆Violet Parker as Ashley parker (Model)**

**☆Kim Min young as Jung** **Daehyun** **(** **Taehyungs** **brother )**

**☆Ahn** **Ji** **-woo** **as Taehyung's Mother**

 **☆Kim Yong** **Kwang** **as Taehyung's father**

 **☆Jung Bora as** **Yoona's** **Real mother**

 **☆Jinju Milton as** **Yoona's** **adoptive Mother**

 **☆Richard Milton as** **Yoona's** **adoptive Father**

 **☆Kevin** **Sevil** **as** **Yoona's** **Past Step Dad**

**personal note/Credit: this story was inspired by Kill Me, Heal me**

**which is a Korean drama written by Jin** **Soo** **Wan**

**Personal note/Credit: this story was inspired by Kill Me, Heal me**

**which is a Korean drama written by Jin Soo Wan**

**Clarifications**

****1) Please do not copy my story I used my imagination and lots of research on Dissociative Identity disorder to take a more accurate view of the disorder and how people live with this disorder every day and I worked hard on writing and editing my story for over 2years in between preparing for** **

**2) If you wish to sample some parts of my story please DM first and we will discuss the matter further in the DM**

**3) The characters are all fictional but may have some behavior that reflects the real-life person they portray**

**4) I have already decided on the ships so please don't flood my mentions or DMs with ships I should include during the story because at the end of the book I will ask what ships you guys want in the next book then when I finally decide the ships the same rules will apply in the next book. NO SHIP WARS PLEASE BTS SHIPS ARE ALL PRECIOUS BECAUSE THEY SHOW THAT ALL MEMBERS ALL HAVE AN UNBREAKABLE PRECIOUS BOND.**

**5) Please feel free to let me know your thoughts don't be a silent reader interact because it gives me an extra boost of confidence as I will be more motivated to know that I have my amazing readers waiting for me and are enjoying my book**

**6) Enjoy the book..... and I purple you 💜💜**

Love from Celeste 💜


	2. Chapter 1: Traumas and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives an introduction to Taehyung's Life from the past to the present.

**Taehyung's** **POV**

''No mommy get out the ambulance is coming ''

''You're not going to die are you mommy?''

'' Tae-Tae calm down mommy isn't going to die mommy is just stuck

My mother answered as my father tried to lift the car over her leg as she tried her hardest to mask her pain so I wouldn't notice

'' Tae-Tae stay back I don't want you to get hurt '' said my father there as I took several steps back to avoid harm's way and watched as my father putt all his strength into lifting the extremely heavy metal object my mother's leg

'' Yong Kwang I don't think I'll make it here alive you have to promise me you will live '' said my mother with a broken Voice of tears

I knew it was serious then as my mother only used Dad's name when she was angry or serious, she usually called him honey or baby. 

''Ji-woo you will make it don't say that we will both make it the ambulance is here '' replied my dad as the ambulance came to a stop and my father went to inform the medics the situation my mother and my older brother was in

A&E Medics made their way towards my mother she screamed and pointed to my unconscious older brother Min Young and she pleaded them to get him out first

The Medics got my brother out of the back seat and took him towards the ambulance and he was safely put on the stretcher and was being examined by the Medics

Just as the Medics were about to get my mother out I noticed a strange liquid coming from under the car and going towards my mother it finally reached my mother and then I pointed and screamed at the Medics and my father '' Daddy what is that? ''

My father quickly noticed the liquid and started to shout "get her out of there! get her out of there quick it's oil it's about to blow up the car is about to blow up'' ''ji-woo we're getting you out of there don't worry honey we're going to get you out

But my mother replied shouting '' Naneun neoleul salanghae tae tae, neoleul salanghae neo yong, neoleul salanghae.''

(I love you Tae Tae, I love you Min Yong, and honey I love you)

Just when my father was about to help the Medics they told him to stay back and they started to lift the car at that very second a spark broke out in the car and the car exploded burning two of the medics Arms, capturing and taking my precious mother with it.

My father whaled out in pain and started crying as he came to terms with the events that had just occurred

I realised what happen I started to cry by shouting " mommy, mommy " and immediately my father embraces me in his arms and we started crying at the scene that was now placed before us as the two burnt medics were screaming in pain and the second ambulance arrived.

Suddenly I heard a sweet voice call my name

"Taehyung-ah, Taehyung-ah are you okay? "

I quickly woke up and realised I was in my bedroom and I was met with a concerned ji-sa she was the Ajumma that worked for us she then came closer in and put her palms on my cheeks inspected my face.

"Ah Ajumma I'm alright you don't need to worry" I replied as I softly removed her palms from my cheeks and she looked totally not convinced

"Then why are you crying? "she asked

I checked my face I realised it was wet and I was in fact crying

''oh it was just a dream Ajumma" I replied trying to reassure her

"Was the dream about your mother again?"

"Yeah" I replied with a broken Voice

'' Taehyung-ah I know you must really miss her I do too" she said as she wiped my tears and hugged me

" but you have to get up now you have work we don't want your father angry now do we "

I soon as we parted from the hug thanked Ajumma as she made her exit and I started to get ready going to the bath room and proceeded to brushing my teeth

I didn't want to have these type of dreams anymore but no matter how hard I tried they still came and disturbed my sleep and my comfort

I quickly finished brushing my teeth and went into the shower and had I long and reflecting shower before I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen where Ajumma was laying out the table for breakfast she made too much food as always it's not like I ate with anyone usually this mansion was empty with only mine and Ajumma's presence now and then as my farther became a workaholic ever since my mother and my older brother died

2 years after my mother's death My older Brother died in a fire.

I rapidly ate my breakfast and hurried to my car and drive to work.

I finally arrived at my office well not really my office as I didn't official work here I was more like an intern as my farther thought I should learn about the company as one day I will inherit the company and the responsibilities that come with it

One of the office workers came in

"Mr Kim your farther would like to see you in his office "

"Okay I'll be there shorty" I replied

I made my way to the 18th floor and entered my father's office and closed the door behind me.

"Good you're here" greeted my farther

"Hello to you too dad" I replied

"So I thought about what you suggested about studying at university and I decided it would be a great idea therefore you should enter the top university in Korea "

"Appa that's not what I meant I want to study abroad "

"Taehyung you know how I feel about you leaving Korea ever since your mother and your brother died- " said my father as I interpreted him

"You have not been stable, and you are scared something is going to happen to me " I continued this was the phrase that was constantly repeated my farther

"I'll be careful Appa, you don't have to worry nothing is going to happen "

" Taehyung-ah how can you be sure?"

"Come on Appa I am old enough to protect myself, am I not allowed to explore the world I am 21 Appa I want to experience what everyone experiences" I replied

"Okay, but where do you want to study?" Asked my farther

"England has a great education system plus I will study business, accounting, and Music. So it will help me have an insight into how I should run the company in the future "I replied

"Okay but be careful Taehyung-ah I can't lose you too"

"You won't Appa" I replied reassuring him

Just after I felt my father's office I texted Namjoon

_{Text convo}_

_Me: all set my father actually approved, I'll be joining you guys soon_

_Joon_ _Hyung_ _: finally,_ _you're coming_ _I missed you, bro it's been a year since we saw each other I'll tell the rest of them BTW when are you leaving for England_

_Me: Probably in two days I'll see you there where are you guys staying_

_Joon_ _Hyung_ _: Manchester see you soon, you'll love it here trust me_

_Me_ _:_ _okay_ _we'll_ _see_ _if_ _I_ _like_ _it_ _over_ _there_ _,_ _I'll_ _text_ _later_

_{End of Text convo}_

The days flew by and the day of the flight came I was already at the airport with my ready-packed suitcases Ajumma packed she was standing right beside me trying to fix my shirt.

"Ajumma stop embarrassing me"

"Taehyung a string was dangling from your shirt it is my job to make sure you look perfect "she replied

"Ajumma I can do it by myself"

"Okay but you be careful now Taehyung-ah I want to you back safe and healthy okay and I don't stay up too late oh and don't just eat pizza okay" she said looking right at me with a concerned face

"Call me when you land " she shouted

As I was now 5 ft. away from her I looked back and nodded my head and waved goodbye to her and headed towards the luggage loading machine that was surrounded by security I quickly got my luggage checked and had my passport verified and I boarded the plane to England.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to upload regularly if I can't I will explain why in future chapters.  
> I looking for feedback on any critics or questions so feel free to comment.
> 
> A/N: 
> 
> Hey guys I just wanted to say I hoped you enjoyed chapter one chapter 2 will be coming so to be honest I am so excited as this is my first BTS fanfic
> 
> Thank you for reading catch you next time 
> 
> -Celeste
> 
> Social Media:
> 
> Snapchat: itzceleste_xo
> 
> Twitter: @miss2_3
> 
> Instagram: leste_vante
> 
> Facebook: Celeste Mibenga
> 
> Amino: Miss2!3!
> 
> I have Facebook but I'm not active on there


	3. Chapter 2: Across The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally arrives in England

**Taehyung's POV**

As the plane landed on the runway The Familiar atmosphere of Korea was gone just then I realized this was a new country, therefore, a new adventure, a Beginning, and a chapter in my life. I quickly got off the plane, I received my luggage and headed towards the entrance and saw a man in a suit holding up a sign with my name in capital letters.

"Hello," I said as I approached the suited man

"Hello are you perhaps Mr. Kim Taehyung? " he asked

"Yes" I replied

"This way please" he replied as he led the way to the exit of Manchester Airport to a black BMW parked in front of the exit. The suited man opened the door for me and I looked around and was met by the unfamiliar scene of the landscape of Manchester I got in the car and we drove for about 45 minutes and reached a skyscraper building with a huge sign of 'The Hilton Hotel' I got out of the car and turned to ask the suited man a question but he interrupted me.

"Welcome Mr. Kim, here," he said handing me a black Samsung 10 plus

"I will be your personal assistant; my number is already registered on the phone I will be available only if you need me, so I'm one call away " he stated

"Oh, please call me Taehyung and can I ask you something? "

"Sure, you just did but go ahead and my name is Tomas " he replied

"So, Tomas do you know what room i will be staying in? "I asked

"Mr. Kim- I mean Taehyung firstly you have to meet with the hotel CEO as your father already contacted him as they are old friends and business partners and he will inform you about your room "

"Thank you " I replied as I went into the receptionist and asked where Mr. Milton's office was. I was directed to the office and open the door to be met with a sight of a Black middle-aged man who was on the phone to somebody and had his back faced to me.

"Fiona you need to make sure everything runs perfectly and smoothly the guests here have to be our top priority," he said on the phone as he turned around and acknowledged my presence.

"All right Fiona I understand now I'll speak to you later I have a guest right now to attend to " he said as he hung up

The corners of his mouth creased to form a smile showcasing his pearly white teeth to which I returned as he said "Oh sorry as you can see, it can get a little overwhelming running hotel"

"Yeah I can only imagine" I replied back smiling in response

"You must be Mr. Kim Taehyung, ooh look how much you have grown I've heard a lot of things about you from your father nice to finally meet you," he said as he offered his hand for a handshake and I gladly shook it

"Oh please call me Taehyung, Mr. Kim sounds too formal"

"I am Richard Milton, you have grown up to be a dashing young man if only your mother and brother were here to see that," he said with his voice somehow saddening at the end

"How is your father doing is he still a workaholic?" he asked

"He is doing fine but he is still a workaholic " I replied

"Don't worry I've known Yong Kwang for years he will get better just give him a little bit more time "

Okay you'll be staying in room 208 which is one of our most expensive and luxurious suites here you go " he said as he handed me the key-card.

"Thank you" I replied

After that I left his office and was heading down the corridor to the elevator to the 12th floor and arrived at room 208 I used my key-card and opened up the room to be met with the sight of luxury and comfort displayed across in-front of me alongside my luggage which was nothing new but strangely this suite gave off great energy of comfort and warmth. I quickly went and took off my clothes and took a towel from the cupboard beside the bathroom and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower I got dressed into some sweatpants and a hoodie and started to unpack my luggage, 2 hours later I was finally finished and fell on to my bed and reached for my laptop carrier and I got my laptop and went online to the Gucci website as I knew I needed more clothes as I was going to study here for a few years. I ordered some clothing and proceeded to go on YouTube and watch funny videos. 

_**.... Meanwhile....** _

**Yoona's POV**

I came back from a busy day at university and flopped onto my bed I hated this stupid hotel dad made me stay here just because he owns the hotel, to be honest I hate it because it doesn't give off that home feel like different people come, enjoy then leave. I heard there was someone important coming to stay here being my nosy self I proceeded to dad's office and opened the door.

''Hey dad''

''hey honey, how was your day '' he asked

''Great but I was so bored nothing interesting really happened '' I answered

''Stop being so negative'' he stated

''I will but nothing good ever happens at Uni'' I replied

'' I am sure it will get better honey '' he said as I sat down on a chair

''It probably will. Anyway, dad do you know that important guest you mentioned is it a girl or a boy?'' I asked

''It's a boy'' he replied giving me a weird look

'' Ooooh, how old is he?'' I asked becoming intrigued

'' He is 21 years old why?'' he asked me

''Oh, he's older, what's his name I want to introduce myself "

"You do not need to know " replied my dad

"Wow dad I was just curious" I replied

"Well the only thing you need to be curious about is your studies" he replied

"You're just trolling now dad I'm going to mum bye," I said heading for the door

"Honey your mother left for the business trip today remember," he said stopping me in my tracks

"Oh yeah, but who is going to cook?" I replied asking one of the most important questions 

"Why not ordering some room service food or going to the buffet down in the lobby?" He asked

"I want homemade food though if I eat room service or the buffet It will not taste the same as mum's food "

"I know honey as long as it is edible it will be fine," he said

"See you later honey," he added as he got up and kissed my forehead

"Dad I'm 19, stop doing that I am not a little girl anymore "I wined

"You will always be my little girl; okay I will stop," he said while laughing at the weird face I was pulling.

"Bye honey," he said as I was closing the office door after me, I headed to my room and flopped on the bed and grabbed the remote, and started to watch a K-Drama called 'While You Were Sleeping 'while writing about my day in my diary a few hours passed and sleep overtook me.

**Taehyung's POV**

After about an hour and a half of watching funny YouTube videos I decided to call Namjoon and we decide to hang out around Manchester. I quickly changed into some ripped jeans, a Gucci shirt, and Saint Laurent shoes. Grabbed my coat alongside my brand new phone and head out of the hotel and into the BMW that was waiting in front of the entrance and got inside the car to type in the destination Namjoon provided me with.

I drove to the location and parked my car in a nearby car park and transferred the address onto my phone and started following the directions given by the navigation app to arrive at a small café in the city surrounded by other coffee shops.

I entered and spotted Namjoon at the back table with the other boys I walked up to them and sat down in the empty seat that was left at the table guessing which belonged to me they looked up from their phones and notice my presence. Jimin's face lit up and gave a welcoming smile

"Taehyung-ah, finally he's here," he said getting up and embracing me in a hug

"Yeah I am " I replied smiling at my best friends

Next was Hoseok

"Look at our Tae Tae he has changed so much," he said as he hugged me

"Yeah he has grown so much," said Jimin

"You haven't grown " I replied to Jimin resulting in me getting the back of my head slapped by him and the rest of the boys laughing even Yoongi

"Oh, look what is this! Our Jungkookie grew up " I stated as he got up and gave me a hug

"Hyung I did I even got taller than Jimin Hyung " he replied with a cheeky smile as Jimin sent a death glare his way and I chuckled

Seok jin got up quickly and embraced me into the tightest hug I have ever received "what took you so long to come I've missed you " he said going back to his seat

"Welcome Taehyungie we have missed you," said Namjoon as he locked me in a hug

After Namjoon finally released me from the hug I was waiting for the last person to acknowledge that I was looking at him alongside the rest of the boys

"Yoongi aren't you going to welcome Taehyung?" asked Seok Jin with a stern look on his face

"Why? it's not like he died and resurrected? " answered Yoongi being unfazed by Seokjin's gaze with a cheeky smirk knowing full well he was winding Seok Jin up

Seok jin got annoyed and pinched his leg Yoongi cried out in pain and then smiled as if his mission was completed as he got up and hugged me

"Yoongi I know you missed me" I stated

"Honorifics?" He warned

"I mean Yoongi hyung " I corrected

"That's much better," he said revealing his gummy smile as he sat back down

"So Jin Hyung what have you been up to, " I asked starting the conversation

Soon the conversations started rolling and we caught up on the events that occurred during the one year of our absences from each other lives, laughing, smiling, and just enjoying the atmosphere just then I looked at the scene of my smiling best friends and realized I was extremely lucky to have them and I had truly missed every one of them. 

We continued to talk laugh and mess about as we usually did.

England was no longer unfamiliar, it felt like home because I had all the warmth from my best friends but the only warmth that was missing was my father and Ajumma I was ready to take on this new adventure as long as I had my best friends beside me.

Although I lost my mother and brother I was still lucky I still had so many wonderful people in my life.

Was the last thought that occurred in my mind as I was now back in my room in my bed as sleep took over me.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I will be updating very soon don't forget to like and Comment your opinion so I know how you feel about the story so far thank you for reading
> 
> -Celeste
> 
> Social Media:
> 
> Snapchat: itzceleste_xo
> 
> Twitter: @miss2_3
> 
> Instagram: leste_vante
> 
> Facebook: Celeste Mibenga
> 
> Amino: AmiEternal7
> 
> I have Facebook but I'm not active on there


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung And Yoona Meet

**Taehyung's POV**

I opened my eyes and the light invaded my pupils and I started to rub my eyes as I got up and headed towards the bathroom and then went to the sink to start the process of getting ready I picked up my toothbrush and grabbed the small toothpaste tube and put some toothpaste on the toothbrush bristles and started brushing my teeth while I tried to remove the marks of teardrops from my face with some wet wipes that were reflected from the mirror along with my messy hair, I had a nightmare again but this time it was the events of my older brother's death but this time Ajumma was not here to comfort me I was all alone I had to move on from it by myself.

After I finished brushing my teeth I hopped in the shower and took a quick shower. I finally came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and took a smaller towel and started drying my hair soon after I was dry and I applied some lotion and got dressed. I decided to go for a black, white, and neon pink high neck T-shirt with some blue-washed ripped jeans and decided to leave my now messy hair into the silvery state it was in. I went to my nightstand and grabbed my phone and clicked the power button and saw the time displayed on my lock screen was 10:15 I put my phone in my jean pocket and slipped on my black puma trainers and was about to head out of my room when the felt a vibration coming from my upper thigh and my ringtone went off I rapidly got my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen Namjoon hyung was requesting that we Face Time I accepted and he appeared on my phone screen

"Hey hyung why are you calling this early, " I asked on the phone to Namjoon hyung

"I was checking if our Taehyungie was awake you usually was late for everything "

"What am I? 10 and I've changed hyung "I replied

"As if," he said as he appeared chuckling on my phone screen

"It's not funny " I replied making an annoyed face

"It really is " he replied while still in the mist laughter at my weakness

"Well says the guy that DESTROYS everything he touches " I replied while his face changed to annoyed

"Hey stop stealing Yoongi hyung's line get some originality" he answered

"I am original hyung, I'm one of a kind " I answered smartly

"Yeah you are anyway are you going to eat out or in the University's cafeteria," he asked changing the subject

"Hyung I don't want to walk around too much I am still jet legged let's just eat in the University's cafeteria," I said

"Okay I will tell the others, you're not too tired are you ? " he asked

"hyung I will be fine as long as you don't destroy the cafeteria" I replied with a cheeky smirk on my face knowing full well he would react to my sly comment

"Oh Taehyung just you wait, you're getting smacked at lunch" he replied annoyed while I was laughing my ass off

"Sure " I replied

"See you at lunch Hyung," I said

"Just you wait" he answered as he hung up as I was still laughing my ass off

After I finally stopped laughing I put my phone back in my jean pocket and went to the closet to get my leather jacket and backpack and headed out of the door and I took the elevator to the hotel lobby and went to the buffet and picked a selection of food for breakfast I didn't want to order room service I was now seated as I put a piece of buttery toast in my mouth I unlocked my phone and started to watch some anime.

I finally finished my breakfast and checked the time it was now 10:45 am and Uni started at 11:30 I got up from the table and headed out the door to the car park to find my car but then I heard a beep behind me and I looked behind to see that my driver pulled up behind me

"Good morning Tomas," I said as I got in the car

he replied by saying "Good morning "

_**30 minutes later ......** _

We arrived at the entrance of the university and as I got out a few heads turned my way but instead of returning to where they were before my arrival they stayed fixed on me which made me slightly nervous and uncomfortable as I was officially the new student

"What time should pick you up Mr-I mean Taehyung ? " asked Tomas

"Oh no need Tomas one of my friends is going to give me a ride back," I said

"Have a Nice day Taehyung " said Tomas as he smiled at me and I smiled back appreciating the boost of confidence as he left and disappeared in the midst of the traffic.

I took a deep breath you can do this Kim Taehyung it's not a big deal I said inside my head as walked to the automatic entrance doors and entered the building I was

immediately the center of attention but this time I was not taken back by all the attention but it made me feel confident.

I headed towards the reception and asked the reception lady where to go to receive my timetable she answered "Go along the corridor and turn left"

I followed her directions and reached a door with the sign reading 'Undergraduates Information Office'

And opened the door

I was greeted by a lady with a red-haired bob hairstyle and she told me what I needed to know and I left her office with my new timetable in hand I checked the time and it was already 11: 25 and I had to get to the second floor of the building opposite the reception building I quickly walked across the courtyard towards the building opposite and went towards the elevator and pressed the button while

I waited for the elevator to come impatiently. The elevator finally came and I got on and pressed for the 4th floor it took a minute to get up there I kept checking the time and released I was going to be late. Great Taehyung way to make a first impression I thought the elevator finally arrived on the 4th floor I got out of the elevator as quick as I could and headed down the corridor to room 88B for accounting as I opened the door the noise instantly died down and the whole class in the lecture hall shifted their attention to me. Making me uncomfortable like at least 50 pears of eyes were staring at me

"Why were you late?" Asked the teacher

"I was late because today is my first day and I had to go to the information office to get my timetable " I answered

"Sorry I'm late Sir " I added trying to avoid all the attention that was directed my way

" What's your name? "He asked

"Kim Taehyung Sir " I answered "Well Mr.Kim this is not a very good first impression and it is professor Shakesman to you, not Sir " he answered cockily

"Find an empty seat " he added

I quickly climbed up the side stairs of the lecture hall skimming to see if there were any spare seats. the people's attention shifted back to the professor accept this one girl I noticed she was still staring at me intensely as her eyes followed my every move which made me uneasy I reached her row there was a spare seat beside her but I avoided her and went to sit two rows above her

Her eyes still followed my every move but when I sat down she would she turned her attention to the professor soon afterward her head turned back in my direction I decided to ignore it and focus on the lecture.

**Yoona's POV**

I woke in the morning and did my usual morning routine and arrived at University at 11: 15 and I headed straight to Professor Shakesman's lecture. Straight away I learned that the man detests lateness from the 5 lectures we have had him so I entered lecture hall 88B and found he wasn't there yet but half of the class was already there and more people came in after I sat down. The professor came in after about 5 minutes after me by then the whole class arrived and was ready for the lecture.

"Good morning students are your brains ready to be invaded with information," he said as he arranged his material and everyone sulked

"So yesterday we finished chapter 4 of the textbook please turn to - " he said as he was interrupted by the door being opened and walked in a tall Asian guy and the class paid full attention to him.

He and the professor exchanged a few words and he started to go up the stairs to find a seat and that when he appeared to my eyesight he was... BEAUTIFUL, NO BEAUTIFUL WAS not even the word to describe him he was FLAWLESS he posses the most BEAUTIFUL eyes I had ever seen and his face looked like it was drawn to perfection his nose was soft and medium-sized, to be honest, he was the Ultimate definition of perfection. And I was tremendously Attracted and fascinated by his perfect beauty his hair was a grey silver which was in a messy state which made him appear even more handsome. I was knocked out of my thought when his eyes displayed a weird look towards me as our sight now met and released he must have thought I was weird because I was staring at him from when he was at the bottom of the stairs until now. finally, he reached my row excitement sprung from me in the hope he would sit next to me on the empty seat that was left there. But he continued to go up the stairs and sat down two rows above while my eyes followed his every move.

Okay, Yoona you need to stop staring he probably felt uncomfortable I forced my self to turn my attention to the professor but I instantly Missed his beautiful and alluring face so I turned back to take another glimpse at him to find he was looking straight at me as if he was questioning why I turned around. One of his eyes brows rose and he smirked which resulted in my heartbeat beating four times more than its usual rate.

I tried as much as I could to focus on the lecture but he was just two intoxicating and alluring to my eyesight this was new, this feeling I've never been interested in a boy like this before. He lured me in as if I was a Rabbit into the rabbit hole his beauty was unmeasurable he was too perfect I could not function he messed up my mind.

Left me wondering who was he...

The lecture quickly went by as I took every opportunity I could turn back at this pleasurable beauty before I knew it when I turned back to pack my bag the lecture was over and just then I realized I have not heard anything the professor had to taught.

Before I could even get my stuff and introduce myself he rushed out of the lecture hall and I quickly got my stuff and chased after him bumping into a few people causing me to bow and apologize which resulted in me getting weird looks see he has absolutely messed me up for good I looked forward to seeing he was now on the phone as he had his phone to his ear while his hair was bouncing while he was speed walking probably to get away from me he looked back before he turned the corner as I followed him as I turned the corner after him he was no longer in sight I lost him for some reason my heartfelt disappointment.

Just then buzzz.. buzzz... buzzz. My phone vibrated in my jean pocket indicating someone or something wanted my attention, unlike the beautiful Man I met before.

💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it took longer than the others I had minor writer's block but then I checked my plan and I was right back to writing and I was correcting spelling mistakes. Once again thank you for reading be sure to VOTE AND COMMENT your thoughts
> 
> I'll be back soon, thank you for reading 
> 
> -Celeste❤❤❤😘💜


	5. Chapter 4 :Trouble Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicts brewing when they meet for the first time

**Taehyung's POV**

It was finally lunch and I went to the cue to get some food while the rest of the guys were already sat at the table waiting for me to get food suddenly you could hear Hoseok from the other side of the cafeteria shouting "Taehyung-ah hurry up "

I decided to just roll my eyes at him and pointed to the people in the line to send a message that a couldn't just push in line he nodded to assure that he understood and went back to talking to Jimin. After about 5 minutes the queue finally moved and I got my food and walked all the way to the other side of the cafeteria to where they were sat and sat down in the seat they saved but oh no I had to sit next to Jungkook he always takes other people's food.

I was really hungry today and the pizza and sweet potatoes they had at the counter looked delicious just then Jungkook smiled at me as I started to take a bite of my sweet potatoes then I released one of his hands were now reaching for my pizza slice and instantly I smacked his hand and said " Not Today bitch" he made a disappointed face and pouted his lip instantly Seok jin hyung shouted "Yah Taehyung-ah why don't you just give him some look at him he is still hungry" as he reached across the table to pat Jung kook's hair

"Why he already ate and I'm hungry "I replied

"Yah just give him some !!" Jin hyung shouted

"You never give him your food so why should I?"I asked challenging him

"Because that's my food I would never give it to him even if he was starving " he answered not caring about the unfair remark he just made which caused all the others to die in laughter

Finally, I gave up and forced myself to give Jungkook some of my sweet potatoes as I could now see Jin hyung's face was red and the vein on his forehead was starting to show which scared me and kookie smiled.

he complained "hyung I wanted the pizza" to which I replied sending him a death glare

He reached for the pizza slice but I pinched his harm as he let out in pain but before he could retaliate Jimin hyung court our attention by saying "Taehyung have you not noticed that girl keeps staring at you " he motioned towards the girl from before in my lecture as she now avoided our attention

"She probably looking at the scene we were making not me " I answered trying to change the subject

"No that's not it, she was even staring at you when you were getting your food I think she likes you " Jimin replied causing me to get pissed off as I remembered when I practically had to speed walk whilst on the phone to Namjoon hyung and kept wondering why was she staring at me has she never seen a guy like me before it was making me uncomfortable she was staring at me as if I was an alien.

Namjoon hyung quickly scanned my face and noticed I was getting angry

"You're right Jimin she is staring at me she's making me uncomfortable and self-conscious it really pisses me off I tried to ignore during most of the lecture but she needs to stop, " I said as I smacked my hands on the table receiving a worried look from Namjoon hyung

"I'll go ask," I said as got off my seat and was about to walk to her table which was 2 tables across us but a hand stopped me I looked to see it was Namjoon hyung he had a hold of my wrist

"Calm down Taehyungie please don't cause a scene go easy on her we all know your anger can get out of control most of the time," he said

"I was only going to ask her a question and chill " I assured him but he still gave out a worried look

"No you're the one that needs to chill remember the last time you said that but you ended up beating the guy nearly to death and was nearly charged with assault so Joon-ah is trying to say don't go all Bi-polar or switch personalities on her ass " Said Yoongi hyung

"Yoongi " Jin hyung warned as everyone gave him surprised looks

"What it's the truth your acting as if I ever sugar coat things " he replied still leaving the rest of us with shocked expressions

"I won't this time I promise I just want to know why she keeps staring at me " I assured

"Sure you won't " replied Yoongi hyung

With that, I finally walked up to her table as she tried to avoid my gaze and turned to talk to her friends.

I finally reached her table.

I was standing right in front of where she was sitting with her back to me I could tell she was avoiding my presence as both her friends and the whole table turned their attention to me I was getting more annoyed by the second as she was avoiding me.

"Excuse me?" I questioned trying to get her attention but she still didn't turn around so I held her shoulder which resulted in her shivering she felt something too, it was unexceptionable touching her shoulder made me feel some type of way it was like a shock of energy went through my arm. I shook my head dismissing the thought and went back to focusing on what I was doing before that happened to realize she was now facing me but still avoiding my eyes

"Hi how may I help you," she asked

"Well could we talking private " I

suggested

"Why?" she asked giving me some attitude

"Because I don't think you want everyone at this table to know our conversation " I answered

"Is it serious because I don't have time for this " she replied making me more annoyed

"It's serious enough," I said as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with me to an empty corner in the cafeteria while receiving very worried looks from my 6 best friends.

"Hey that hurts, let go before I get angry" she warned

"Well if you had just listened to me instead of giving me attitude then I wouldn't have done this " I replied angrily

"Excuse me you came up to me remember " she smartly replied causing me to get even more annoyed

The only reason I came up to you was that one of my friends noticed you were staring at me and you're really starting to make me uncomfortable so stop"

"Who said I was staring at you " she answered

"According to my friends your eyes were following my every move I can feel you staring at me do you like me or something" I replied

" Are you sure I was staring at you it might have been one of your friends" she replied challenging me

" I'm pretty sure you were not just staring at me at lunch but before in professor Shakeman's lecture" I answered

" I wasn't staring at you I was looking at the time the clock was behind you but you just happened to be in the way" she answered while putting her hair behind her ear which caused me to doubt her words automatically. She was lying little did she know I already caught on to her lies she had a code it was putting her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, so which of my friends do you like then? " I asked to her and to catch her out

"Umm well the one with the brown hair wait why am I telling you " she answered while she took a quick glance at my friend's hesitating to decide for a few seconds

"Exactly why are you telling me because if you really liked one of them you wouldn't have told me you're a terrible liar I know you like me " I answered smirking at her

As she looked up at me as her frame was smaller than mine

"You're so full of yourself I don't like you you're not even my type plus your ugly," she said while putting another piece of hair behind her ear

"Lies and you're not my type either " I stated as she looked a little bit guilty for a second before her face changed to flash anger as she took offense to my statement.

"Then why are you here speaking to me" she answered smiling at me now knowing full well she was pissing me off

"Because you're a stalker and your starting to pissing me off just stop staring at me I don't need your attention because I don't want it you're making me uncomfortable and it's my first day for fucking sake," I said

"Don't worry my attention wasn't on you it was on your friend over there "she answered moving her head in Jungkook

"I still don't believe you but I'll drop it and stop starring at my friend you're probably making him uncomfortable too"

"Excuse me your accusing me of lying when this is our first conversation you don't even know me. Did your mother teach you to be so rude " she said which pressed the final bottom in my head and I snapped?

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!! "I shouted which caused the whole cafeteria to turn their attention towards us and causing all of my friends to start walking my way while you could hear Yoongi hyung saying "I knew it was coming he was already getting annoyed here we go again"

"Did you just say what I think you said listen here bitc-" before I could finish Namjoon hyung was now holding my shoulder as he tried to calm me down and lead me away from her I could see guilt and regret in her eyes as Namjoon pulled me towards the exit while telling me to calm down and breathe.

Before I knew it was in the corridor and Namjoon was patting my back and kept telling me to calm down

○○○○○○○○○○○○○●○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○●○○○○○○○○○○○○○●○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○●○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○●○○○○○○○○○○○○○●○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○●○○○○○○○○○○○○○●○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○●○○○○○○○○○○○○○●○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

**Yoona's POV**

After he came up to me and touched my shoulder causing me to shiver I definitely felt a spark and an electrical jolt down my body I had never felt this before he was definitely special he dragged me to an empty corner in the cafeteria and I found out that he knew I was staring at him all I could think in my head was SHIT SHIT well done Yoona you look where your staring got you and I bit my lips to try to contain my nervousness and the sexual tension I was experiencing every time he slightly leaned in to reply to what I previously said. For some reason, I got angry when he mentioned I wasn't my type and replied without thinking and said something terrible that I could no longer take back as I saw anger flashed his eyes as he started shouting making me feel even more guilty when one of his friends came and started telling him to calm down while dragging him away from me and them disappearing to the corridor.

Suddenly one of his friend the blonde one started speaking to me

"Excuse me can I have a word with you," he said as he motioned for me to follow him

So I did he lead me to another quiet corner in the cafeteria

"what did you say to him!" he spoke raising his voice

"well that really is none of your business-" I answered partly to not think about what just happened

"It is if you made one of my best friends snap now what the hell did you say to him!!! " he replied getting angry what is it with everyone getting angry at me today

"Whoa calm down all I said to him was did he learn his rude manners from his mother " I replied as his face changed to a mixture of shock and anger

"ARE YOU CRAZY WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT " he replied

" Excuse me but I am anything but an idiot " I answered getting annoyed

"you are an idiot how could you say that to him when his mother died in a car crash in front of him" he replied as a heap of guilt took over me and I suddenly remembered what I had said to him and felt a disgusting taste invade my mouth I felt sick I was a horrible person no wonder he was fuming at my statement. look at yourself Yoona, first, you get court staring then lie now your big mouth got you in trouble again I thought I realized I had to apologize this instant.

"Where is he I need to apologize Straight away," I said as I started to walk towards the corridor but his blonde friend grabbed my hand

"Not yet let him calm down he is not in his right mind now trust me if you go now he'll probably attack you " he answered

"I wouldn't blame him if he did I'm a horrible person," I said as I dropped down to my knees and started to cry while his blonde friend stared at me with concern then he got on his knees and started to pat my back and comforting me while I cried on his shoulder as he kept whispering "It's okay you're not a horrible person I'm sure you didn't mean it " as he wrapped me in a hug weirdly I felt warm and safety

a few minutes later I stopped crying and looked up to realize I was still in his blonde friend's arms and the whole cafeteria had their eyes on us I immediately let go of his embrace and looked at him he was scanning my face with concern as his hand reached my upper cheek and he proceeded in wiping my tears away while I stood there surprised as a couple of minutes ago he was shouting at me for hurting his best friend, finally he stopped whipping my tears away and started to smile as he asked ''are you feeling better now '' I nodded my head slightly to indicate I was alright.

'' by the way, I'm Jimin and you are' 'he asked still looking at me while I tried to hide behind the curtain in front of my face which was my hair I quietly responded with ''I'm Yoona nice to meet you'' which responded with a friendly smile

'' Sorry I caused a scene and I'm sorry I bothered you and thank you for the kindness I won't forget it '' I said quickly before I rushed out of the cafeteria followed by my best two friends

I was now in the corridor expecting to find Taehyung think his name was and his tall friend in the corridor but they were no longer there quickly followed my two befriends my lectures finished for the day and I could go home but then I heard Ji-Eun shout '' Yah you're not getting away that easy stop right there. '' which caused me to halt and turn back to be met with my two best friends with confused looks on their faces

'' what the Fuck just happened? '' asked Violet my other best-friend

'' Who were the two hotties you had drama with and how come you didn't tell us? I was going to go up and hug you when you started crying but then blonde hottie beat me to it and I just decided to let you guys have your moment '' said Ji-Eun

''there was no drama '' I answered

''Yah don't lie, then why did the sliver hair hottie snap and started shouting at you? '' asked Violet

'' I don't want to talk about it now I'll call you guys later there are too many people watching and listening here I will spill everything later okay''

'' Okay you better call or we'll spam you with calls and by the way, I think Soo-Jung likes the silver hair hottie she was giving you a death glare when he pulled you to the corner of the cafeteria'' voiced Violet

'' WHAT! why does she have to like him'' I answered becoming frustrated

'' Why? Do you like him?'' asked Ji-Eun

'' No comment '' I answered

''See she does like him she didn't even deny it'' pointed Violet

''I Really have to go guys I'll call you guys later '' I said with my voice cracking and tears forming

'' Are you sure you are alright babe? " asked Ji-Eun and Violet at the same time with concerned faces

'' Not really but I'll tell you everything when I call'' I answered before quickly hugging them and running through the corridor to quickly try and find an exit.

The bus Home was a reflective period as everything that happened was circling through my mind and I almost cried twice on the bus journey back.

I was now in my room safe and sound. I quickly got changed to my sweats and flopped on to my bed and reached under the two mattresses I had and grabbed my journal I opened my journal and reached for my bag to get a pen from my pencil case I flipped through my diary and found the next blank page and wrote.

_{26th April}_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was an awful day I just released I am a HORRIBLE person ......._

I wrote every feeling and event from the beginning of the day to the present time and suddenly remembered in promised to call violet and with that I started the 3 way call as I got the packed lunch and brief case my mum left in the morning to give to dad I picked up my diary and put it in between the lunchbox and briefcase I was trying to balance in both hands as my phone was in my pocket and my earphones were to my ears as I listen to ji-eun and violet squeal through the phone as I told them the details I was now out in the corridor trying to watch where I was going with my head around the lunch box that was blocking my natural eyesight direction while telling my friends to calm and suddenly I felt someone bump into me but I didn't stop to look because my hands was filled and that meant I was going to put everything down and have to take my earphones out so I kept walking and quickly got into the elevator as it was opened as some lady was pressing for the elevator door to stay opened so I could get in I quickly said thank you and pressed the bottom to the 14th floor and up we went .

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Taehyung's POV**

After going to get food with Namjoon hyung after I calmed down I got off the elevator and walked in the direction of my suite room I was walking through the hallway as I turned the corner I bumped into someone who was carrying a briefcase and what I assumed was a lunch box with both of her hands before I could apologize she almost had finished picking up her things her face was shielded behind her hair I turned around to see if there were any of her things that were scattered near me I noticed a book with a lock that was unlocked I picked it up and got up to give it to her but was met with an empty corridor she was no longer there I turned around the corridor but still, there was no sign of her. so I decided to take it back to my room and try to find the owner and return it tomorrow.

Finally, I got to my suite and used my key-card to open my suite and quickly closed the door the first thing I did was to take off my backpack and run towards the bed and flopped on it. I instantly felt relaxed but that did not last long as events that occurred earlier on flashed through my mind ugh that girl I can't believe she said that she is lucky hyung dragged me away she fucking pissed me off the day was going so well until she had to ruin it. I know she likes me and was definitely lying I noticed she was staring at me in the lecture maybe I should have talked to her a bit nicer. I took a long pause before I thought FUCK IT. I don't like her she insulted my mother and then tried to look all innocent of course, Jimin was pissed I hope he gave her a piece of his mind as I can't because I have terrible anger issues. After being deep in thought I decide to go on my laptop and watch some anime as I had no work to do as today was my first day of University.

3 hours passed I got bored and decided to try to find the owner of the book so got the diary and noticed it was a diary as it had the words ''My diary'' written on the front and it was purple with a silver lock on the front right-hand side of the diary.

THE LOCK WAS Unlocked and I opened the diary to the first page and there was written '' _PLEASE RETURN THIS DIARY TO THE OWNER OF THE DIARY IF YOU ARE NOT THE OWNER OF THE DIARY AS THE THINGS WRITTEN IN HERE ARE A PERSON'S INNER PRIVATE THOUGHTS AND CALL 0748128*** TO RETURN''_ in Capital letters I then put the diary down and stared at it for a moment while debating in my if I should read it. WHAT? I'm a curious person my hands went to pick up the book but I slapped my hand to stop myself from picking up the book as the angel on my shoulder thought (Taehyung this wrong its someone's private thoughts just return it but the devil on my shoulder thought (think of all the juicy details that are in this book) they kept going back and forth until I gave in and picked up the diary and flipped through it to the last time it was written in and I couldn't believe what I was reading

_{26th April}_

_Dear diary,_

_Today was an awful day I just released I am a HORRIBLE person and I got into some trouble ......_

😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll try to update more frequently and I made this chapter longer than usual to make it up to you guys hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading and don't forget to comment and vote so I know what you guys think about the story xoxo
> 
> -Celeste 😘💜

**Author's Note:**

> This is My First BTS Fanfic I (j)HOPE YOU ENJOY🤗🤗 and please give me feedback


End file.
